


Conflicting feelings

by Siar



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fanservice, Genderbending, Genderswap, Light Bondage, Romance, Rule 63, Smut, Tsunderes, plugsuit, skintight suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siar/pseuds/Siar
Summary: Shinji has a dream about a world where he and Asuka have quite different relationships. Genderswapped Shinji/AsukaCommission by leoryffInspired by https://imgur.com/a/g2OxvNuhttps://www.deviantart.com/6night-walking9/art/CM-Test-plugsuit-844795461
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Kudos: 10





	Conflicting feelings

Shinji = Shinobu  
Asuka = Akio  
Misato = Minato  
Rei = Reiji  
  
  
“Hey, Shinobu-chan! Are you busy today?” Kensuke leaned over the girl’s desk, getting a little too close for the shy girl.   
  
“Um… Kinda. Minato will be here to pick us up soon, so…” Shinobu admitted. “He said we have work to do at-“  
  
“Oh come on!” Kensuke grabbed her hand. “Just blow off work for a day and come to karaoke with me!”   
  
“Eh?!” Shinobu blushed. “I-I can’t!”   
  
A few seats over, a certain German/Japanese student was grinding his teeth in annoyance.   
  
_’Grr… Just watching this is getting annoying!’_ Akio Soryu clenched his hands in frustration. His red hair practically bristled in agitation. But for the life of him, the poor boy could not imagine why. _’Where is Minato? Some guardian! They were supposed to be waiting for us when the bell rang!’_  
  
The pale haired Reiji just sat at his desk. He had gathered all necessary materials needed for the assigned classwork. All that was left was to wait for their ride to NERV headquarters and-  
  
“Then how about we go for coffee!” Kensuke suggested. “I found this place with some great cake!” The bespectacled boy drew closer to Shinobu’s face.   
  
Akio was about ready to tear the top of his desk off and chuck it at the two. Then the familiar sound of screeching car tires, followed by a single *thump* drew everyone’s attention to the window.   
  
“Katsuragi-san!” The students heard a staff member shout. “That is NOT the way to park your car!”   
  
“Sorry. Running a bit late!” The blue haired man shouted. “GUYS! GET OUT HERE!”   
  
“That’s Minato! Gotta go!” Shinobu snatched her hand away and ran out the door. Kensuke could only sigh in sadness.   
  
Akio huffed in annoyance and got up as well, following the girl out the door.   
  
Reiji got up and noticed that Shinobu had forgotten her bag. Realizing it could interfere with the girl’s performance both at school and at NERV if she forgot to do her homework, Reiji grabbed it. The quiet boy followed his fellow pilots out to the car.   
  
“Hey guys!’ Long haired Minato jerked a thumb at the back seat of his convertible. “There’s not a lot of time, so pile in!”   
  
“We have to share the back?” Akio asked. “Why can’t I take the front?”   
  
“Because Pen-Pen has the front.” The little penguin stuck its head up over the edge of the car to look at the three teens.   
  
Akio growled in annoyance, but knew better than to argue with Minato’s love of his penguin. He got into the back seat, dropping his bag on the car floor. Shinobu sidled in next to him, followed by Reiji on the other end.   
  
“Here.” Reiji handed Shinobu her bag.   
  
“Oh! I forgot this!” Shinobu took the bag. “Thanks, Reiji-san.” She smiled warmly at the boy.   
  
Reiji nodded an acknowledgement.   
  
Akio watched the smile take place and felt his annoyance from before start to rekindle.   
  
Little known to the three, Minato was watching this exchange in the rear view mirror. <I>’Hmm… I wonder if something happened today?’</I> He thought as he started his car.   
  
Just to test the waters, Minato decided to play a little prank. At an upcoming turn, he took the corner as hard as he could.   
  
Even buckled in, the teens in the back found themselves falling against each other.   
  
Shinobu’s face flushed red as she found herself leaning onto Reiji’s shoulder, while Akio was leaning onto her from the other side.   
  
Reiji didn’t bat an eye, but Akio blushed a bit at the contact. “Minato! Careful! Your driving rep’s bad enough without stunts like that!” The boy shouted.   
  
Minato smirked in the front seat. “Stunts like what?” He took another corner hard, this time turning the other way.   
  
The three kids in the back fell in the opposite direction. This time Shinobu slipped off Akio’s shoulder and fell into the boy’s chest. She could feel his muscles beneath his shirt. The flush on her face deepened.   
  
“G-Get off!” Akio pushed her away from him. “Can’t you stay in your own seat?”   
  
“S-Sorry!” Shinobu said, blushing.   
  
“There you go apologizing like a broken record again!”  
  
Minato listened to the two argue. “Hmm…. Interesting…”   
  
  
  
  
  
NERV Headquarters…

  
  
“Synchronization rates recorded. No unexpected changes.” Dr. Ritsuko Akagi announced. The appointment at NEV had been another sync test. These were common enough and the kids had learned better than to complain. (Well, Shinobu and Akio had. Reiji never complained about anything anyway.)   
  
“Still no increase on Akio’s part?” Minato asked.   
  
“None.” Ritsuko said. “Looks like we might have to try <I>that thing</I> after all.”   
  
Minato’s eyes glinted. “…You know he’s not going to like it, don’t you?” He asked.   
  
“There’s not much choice. We need to bring his sync rate up. Regardless of whether he likes the way we do it.”  
  
Minato sighed. “Yeah, but I’m the one that’s gotta deal with him when it’s over.” He sighed and pressed a button for the intercom. “Okay kids, that’s all for now. Akio, report to Dr. Akagi’s.” He heard the boy mutter something in German as he turned to leave.   
  
_’It’s probably a good thing I didn’t understand that.’_  
  
  
  
  
A little later…

  
  
Shinobu had changed out of her plug sit. “That thing always hugs me in the most awkward places.” She muttered to herself. She would take the bus home, it seemed like Minato and Akio would be here for a while longer.   
  
She was walking past Dr. Akagi’s room when-  
  
“NO F***ING WAY!”  
  
Shinobu jumped in surprise. That was Akio, but she had never heard him scream that loud before! Curiosity got the better of her and she pressed her ear against the door.   
  
“There’s not really much choice.” Minato’s voice said. “You need this to boost your sync rate.”   
  
“But-but isn’t there some other way besides this thing?” Akio’s voice asked desperately.  
  
“None that we have time for. “  
  
“Mmmmrrrgghhh…”  
  
Shinobu wondered what they were talking about. What could have Akio kicking up such a fuss? Maybe she could crack the door a little. Just take a peek…  
  
It wasn’t until she had tugged at the edge of the door that she remembered something very important.   
  
NERV had automatic doors.   
  
With a whoosh, the door opened up and Shinobu fell into the room. She looked up at the two guys, grinning sheepishly. “Oops.”   
  
“Oh, hey Shinobu.” Minato greeted casually.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Akio shouted.   
  
Shinobu flinched in shock at his voice, but she found herself staring at his outfit.   
  
Akio was garbed in what looked like a modified plug suit. And those “modifications” made it look like a gladiator outfit. Most of Akio’s body was uncovered, with only a thin line of fabric material running along the arms and legs. Straps of some kind kept the “suit” attached to Akio’s back and chest. For all intents and purposes though, it looked like Akio was wearing a short pair of swim trunks. Even shorter than the school issue ones.   
  
Shinobu had always known Akio was in good shape, but this plug “suit” seemed to show every muscle the teen had. He was surprisingly toned.   
  
“Well, Shinobu, what do you think of the prototype plug suit?” Minato asked. “It’s supposed to maximize sync rate by focusing all sensors on the spine and limbs.”   
  
Shinobu just stared.   
  
“Wh-what is it?” Akio stuttered. “What’s that look for?”   
  
“Shinobu?” Minato poked the girl’s shoulder. “You okay kiddo?”   
  
Shinobu blinked in surprise and stood up. “Um, yeah! I’m fine!” She said blushing deeply and casting another glance at Akio.   
  
“What?” Akio asked, noticing the look. “You’d better not laugh at this!” he stated, obviously fuming.   
  
“No That’s not it!” Shinobu denied.   
  
“Then what is it?” Akio got up close to her face. “Well? Quit being a schädling and say something!”   
  
“I-what?” Shinobu backed away into the hall. “I was just-I mean…” Face still blushing and in a panic, Shinobu turned and bolted for it. “I’m heading home! See you guys later!”   
  
The two guys watched her flee. “oh!” Minato stuck his head out the door. “Hey! Can you bring Pen-Pen home with you?” He called.  
  
“Okay!” Shinobu called back.   
  
“Dammit!” Akio swore. “I knew this outfit looked weird! I’m not going to wear it!” He declared, stomping behind a changing curtain and tearing the plug suit off.   
  
“I don’t think that’s the issue.” Minato remarked. “You really think that look was one of disgust?”   
  
Akio was quiet for a moment. “…Well, what else could it be?”   
  
Minato rolled his eyes. “Oh, I wonder? Two young kids living together.” He mused. “I’m surprised nothing’s happened yet.”   
  
It took another moment for that to process in Akio’s mind. It hit him just as he finished dressing. “Waitaminute!” He tore the curtain aside. “It’s not like that! At all!”   
  
“Really?” Minato shrugged. “It seems to me like things would be a lot easier on the both of you if you were just a bit more honest with each other.” Minato started walking away. “I’ll talk to Dr. Akagi about the suit. Maybe we’ll be able to throw a shirt over it or something.”  
  
As he left, Akio sat down on an exam table. “That… that girl couldn’t be interested in me at all! And I have no interest in her either!” He stated aloud.   
  
A tight pain raced through his chest as he said that.   
  
“…None. None at all.”  
  
And with each word, the pain grew tighter still…  
  
Akio was quiet during the drive home. (Reiji had bused back shortly after Shinobu.) Minato’s remark and Shinobu’s reaction had left an impact on him.   
  
_’That girl… There’s no way we could ever be a couple or anything like that!’_ He thought to himself.   
  
His thoughts drifted back to when Kensuke had been flirting with her earlier that day. The angry feeling that he had felt flowed back, but then his mind drifted to other thoughts.   
  
Shinobu dating. Out on a walk, stopping at a café, laughing and smiling. Shinobu and her boyfriend.  
  
Shinobu and him….  
  
_’GAHH!!! What am I thinking?!?’_ Akio almost slammed his head against the car door in frustration. _’No way! We’d never be able to do that!’_  
  
But the visions kept coming. Him and Shinobu holding hands. Going to the movies. Cuddling close on the couch. Him lying on a bed while Shinobu crawled on top of him, handcuffing him into place and-  
  
Akio really did hit his head against the side of the car this time.   
  
“Whoa!” Minato blinked in surprise at the boy’s antics. “What the hell’s wrong with you?” He asked, trying to examine the kid next to him and still keep his eyes on the road.   
  
“…Nothing at all.” Akio said in a monotone. “I’m just fine.”   
  
Minato took one more glance at him, the shrugged. “All right, if you say so.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the apartment…  
  
Shinobu was cooking dinner. It wasn’t something she did because she was a girl. It was something she did because neither Minato nor Akio really knew how to cook. So, in order to actually eat something aside from convenience store takeout, Shinobu did the cooking.   
  
Pen-Pen was in the bath, like usual. But that one would show up for dinner no matter what.   
  
The sound of the door opening drew her attention. “Welcome back!”   
  
Akio walked into the room alone.   
  
“Huh? Where’s Minaot?” Shinobu asked.   
  
“He said he was going out drinking.” Akio said. “Again.”   
  
“Ah…” Shinobu sighed. She’d have to wrap Minato’s meal up and put it in the fridge. Again. “Well, dinner should be ready soon, if you wait just a few minutes.”   
  
“Yeah…” Akio sat down at the table and waited silently. He watched Shinobu from behind. The way the girl’s slender hands moved. Her tiny form beneath her home clothes. The profile of her bust when she turned toward him.   
  
Akio slammed his head on the table _’STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!’_ He mentally scolded himself.   
  
“Akio?” Shinobu looked at him, shocked. “Are you alright?”   
  
Aki raised his head, his face dull. “I’m just fine.” He stated.   
  
Shinobu knelt down next to her. “But-but your head is bleeding!”   
  
It was Akio’s turn to blink in surprise. He put his hand to the sore spot on his head and found blood smeared on it. “Oops.”   
  
“Oh no!” Shinobu said, panicked. “If it’s bleeding, you might have a concussion! Or-“   
  
“I’m fine.” Akio said. “I didn’t hit my head that hard!”   
  
(Note: Neither of these kids know anything about head injuries. Don’t bang your head against stuff, kids.)   
  
Shinobu reached over to take a look at Akio’s wound. “But maybe we should-“  
  
“I said I’m FINE!” Akio snapped, knocking the hand away.   
  
Shinobu went quiet for a moment. “S-sorry…”   
  
Akio thought he saw the girl’s eyes water a bit. “Just… just get me a band aid. Please.” He asked. “I don’t know where they are.”  
  
“…Sure.” Shinobu got up and left.   
  
_’…I made her cry again.’_ Akio realized. He’d let his frustrations with Minato and the new plug suit get the better of him, and he took it out on Shinobu. It wasn’t right.   
  
Shinobu came back with the first aid box. She set it down on the table in front of Akio. “Umm… I guess you won’t need anything else huh?”   
  
“…Wait.” Akio said gently.   
  
But he must have said it too quietly. Shinobu turned back to the counter. “I’ll just finish up.”   
  
“Wait!” Akio said louder, grabbing ahold of the back of her shirt.   
  
The awkward pull made Shinobu bounce backwards. With a cry, she tumbled over on top of Akio. The red haired boy caught her and fell backwards, and the two rolled away from the table.   
  
“Ah! I’m sorry!”   
“Stop stuggling! We’re all tangled up!’  
“Why’d you grab me all of a sudden?”  
“You wouldn’t wait!”   
“What?”  
“Hold still!”   
  
  
Shinobu froze while Akio untangled his limbs from hers. When the boy was free, he pushed himself up. “Now listen! This time!” He started.   
  
On the floor, Shinobu mentally braced herself for another scolding.   
  
“-m sorr-“   
  
She blinked in surprise. What had Akio said? “W-what?”   
  
“I said I’m sorry…” Akio mumbled.   
  
Shinobu stared in shock. Had Akio really just apologized? The only thing she could say in return was “huh?”  
  
Akio growled in annoyance. “What do you mean ‘huh’? I said I’m sorry! What’s there to not get?”   
  
“I heard that part.” Shinobu said. “But… what for?”   
  
“For…” Akio sighed in resignation. “…For everything. For always getting so angry at you. For making you cry…” He struggled to find the words to continue. “I guess I just… don’t like looking so useless in front of you…”   
  
“Why not?” Shinobu asked. “There’s no shame in having a moment of weakness. Everyone goes through those.” She smiled sadly. “I know that better than anyone.”   
  
“Yeah but, it’s because I…” Akio hesitated. Was he really going to say this?   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“…It’s because I like you.” Akio admitted, blushing deeply.   
  
Shinobu took that comment in and processed it for a few seconds. Then she blushed as well. “Wh- WHAAA!?”   
  
“What are you screaming like that for ?” Akio covered his ears. “I just confessed and you start spazzing?”   
  
“Well-I-It’s just-“ Shinobu’s blush deepened even more. “…I didn’t think you’d ever like me back…”   
  
Her words hit Akio like a gust of wind. “Wait… You mean…?”   
  
Shinobu nodded her head bashfully.   
  
The two just sat there, blushing at each other.  
  
“So… What do we do now?” Shinobu asked. “I’ve never liked a boy before.”   
  
“I don’t know. I’ve never liked a girl that liked me back either.” Akio admitted.   
  
The two thought about it for a moment. Then Shinobu said the boldest thing she’d ever say.   
  
“Maybe we should… kiss?” She asked.   
  
“K-k-k-kiss?!” Akio stammered. It made a bit of sense. It was what couples did after all. “…Okay.”   
  
The two stood up and faced each other. They stared into each other’s eyes, both too nervous to make the first move. Finally, Akio took a step forward and placed his hands on Shinobu’s shoulders. He slowly pulled her closer. Shinobu closed her eyes and slightly puckered her lips. Akio leaned his head close to her face. When he was close enough, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Shinobu’s.   
  
The world seemed to stop for the two.   
  
Shinobu could feel Akio’s warmth. His blushing face radiated heat directly onto her own. She wondered just how badly he was blushing, but didn’t dare open her eyes to check.   
  
Akio could almost taste Shinobu through his lips. She didn’t taste like any food or something weird like that. But it wasn’t an unpleasant taste either…  
  
A moment passed, a moment that felt like a year to the two of them, and Shinobu pulled away to breath. “That… that was...” She struggled to find the words.  
  
Akio nodded in agreement anyway. After all few moments of processing the act of making out, Akio tilted is head in confusion. “Wh-what should we do now?”   
  
Shinobu thought about it for a moment, then smiled at him. “I have an idea…” She took him by the hand and led him away…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somehow Akio had found his shirtless plug suit and had been talked into wearing it. He was laying down on a bed, Shinobu sitting on top of him. The girl was wearing only a thin night gown.   
  
“Umm… Shinobu?”   
  
The girl just smiled and dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of Akio’s face. “Time to make those fantasies of yours come true!” She announced.  
  
Akio could only blush as the girl handcuff him to the bedposts, then reached for the hem of his pants. She pulled them down, revealing Akio’s already erect member. She gently stroked it, making it firmer in her hands. “I can tell you’re already set to go!”   
  
Akio nodded sheepishly. He moaned a little as the girl rubbed him. It felt different from anytime he’d touched it.   
  
Shinobu pulled her nightie up, revealing a distinct lack of panties. She sat on his waist and dropped the hem again, covering both of their privates.   
  
Then Akio winced in surprise. He couldn’t see it, but he felt Shinobu’s pussy rubbing against his tip. Then he let out a squeak as she pushed herself onto him, plunging him deep within her.   
  
Both teens gasped, and Shinobu let out a low moan. Then she laid down on top of Akio’s chest and started rocking her hips, pulling off and pushing on over and over. Akio gripped the chains of the handcuffs, trying to restrain himself from making any loud noises.   
  
After a few seconds this, he couldn’t take much more. “Sh-Shinobu! I’m going to cum!”  
  
Shinobu just nodded and went faster. “You’re going to do it inside me! You ready!?”   
  
Before Akio could answer, he let out a bark-like cry. His load shot into her, filling her up. Shinobu let out a light scream at the sudden feeling.   
  
Then she collapsed on Akio’s chest, nuzzling up to him. “I really do love you, Akio.’ She said.   
  
“Yeah…” Akio smiled. “I love you too, Shinobu.”   
  
The two were quiet for a bit, then Akio pulled at the cuffs. “Do you… think you could let me go now?”   
  
But Shinobu didn’t answer. Akio blinked in surprise. The girl had fallen asleep! If she didn’t wake up, then he’d be stuck like this till morning! Or worse, till Minato got home! “Shinobu! Shinbobu!”   
  
But the girl did not stir. Akio took another look at the girl’s sleeping face and sighed in resignation.   
  
“…baka.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was right about then that Shinji woke up from his dream.   
  
He sat there in shock, amazed at the boldness and oddity of the dream. “What was that?” The Third Child wondered aloud. “Is my psyche trying to tell me something, or am I just that repressed?”   
  
“Stop blabbering in the middle of the night!” Asuka called from the other room. “Some of us are trying to sleep!”   
  
Shinji looked in her direction and sighed. Maybe tomorrow he’d try talking to her about his feelings.   
  
He’d just have to make sure to avoid talking about that dream. No matter what. 


End file.
